


night of all nights.

by allisonreynolds



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, Multi, prom au !!!, sorry it makes me so soft, there's like one slur sorry, theres also some swearing rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonreynolds/pseuds/allisonreynolds
Summary: in honour of the love, simon trailer dropping, i'm dropping this prom fic!





	night of all nights.

It all starts when Garrett asks Leah to prom.  Simon knows it’s coming; he had helped paint the letters onto the soccer team’s chests (well, only Bram’s).  Abby’s smile is present as the trio watch the game.  After their victory, the Shady Creek players huddle close to the coach, and Simon can feel Abby’s excitement beside him.  She is looking towards Leah, who is completely unsuspecting of the future events.  The players disperse, making a line with their backs facing the bleachers.  The crowd goes silent, the sounds of a few whispers spreading through still audible.

The first five players turn, taking off their jerseys and revealing the letters. _L - E - A - H - ,_.  

“Oh my fucking God,” Leah whispers, her entire face turning beet red.  Simon squeezes her shoulders as he laughs, resting his head on her shoulder.  Abby squeals with excitement, gripping Leah’s hand.

“You like it?”

“Shut up a second.”

The rest of the boys take off their jerseys, revealing the rest of the sentence.  _P - R - O - M - ?_

One of the soccer boys holds a bouquet of flowers, and Garrett stands on the bench, cupping his hands around his mouth.  “Leah Burke, will you go to prom with me?”  The crowd starts to screaming as Leah stands and slowly makes her way down the stairs.  Abby grins at Simon as she watches Leah reach Garrett.  Simon watches as Garrett grins at her answer, pulling her into a kiss.  The crowd screams their approval.

“Do you think she said yes?” Abby half whispers, humour in her voice.

“I hope so; we put a lot of work into that promposal.”

After the crowd slowly exits the stadium, Simon and Abby find their boyfriends.  Nick’s grinning, the _M_ on his chest slightly smudged.  Bram’s _?_ is immaculate.  Simon cups his face in his hands, kissing him.

“You were so amazing,” he breathes, and Bram lights up.

“Because I knew you were out there,” Bram replies softly.

Simon can feel his heart start to race, just like all the other times Bram was around him.  Bram makes Simon feel like his legs are jelly, he feels like a jar of butterflies has been emptied into his stomach.  Even after a year, Simon feels like a schoolboy around his boyfriend.

“So what’s your promposal going to be?” Simon hears Abby ask Nick, and Simon snorts, turning away from Bram to look at them.  She’s smiling, her grin so wide that it looks like it’ll split her face.  And Nick has his hands around her waist, his face buried in her neck and she’s giggling.  Watching them makes Simon’s heart fall; he’s never going to have that in high school.  But Bram is pressing kisses to his cheek and he feels like he’s falling all over again.

“Ugh, get a room you two!” Garrett says, and Leah swats at him with the flowers.  “You’re the grossest couple here, Greenfeld.  What does Spier do to you?”

Simon frowns slightly, but he can feel the heavy, reassuring weight of Bram’s arm around his waist, his hand cupping the small of his back.  “Garrett, you’ve seen your instagram, right?  And you’re trying to tell _us_ that we’re the grossest couple?”  Simon asks, raising an eyebrow.  He can feel Bram laughing beside him, his body shaking with his chuckles.  

“Why don’t we just go,” Bram says, his lips near Simon’s ear.  It sends chills down Simon’s spine and he wants to leave desperately now.  

Simon almost stumbles over himself to excuse them.  “We’re going now,” he says, words rushing over each other, and Garrett grins, waving at them.  Simon begins to walk, the strong force of his boyfriend beside him, and he hears Abby yell.

“Use protection!”

Bram blushes, and Simon grins up at him, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek.  They’re holding hands, their fingers intertwined and Simon can feel his heartbeat all over his body, and he knows Bram is feeling the exact same way.

And when they’re in the car, with the heat blasting and their hands still linked together, Simon asks him.  “Are you going to prompose to me in public?”

It’s a heavy question, one that Simon knows Bram can’t answer now.  It’s not the promposal that’s the problem, it’s the fact that their Georgia school hasn’t really accepted them.  Simon has heard less comments about him being a ‘fag’ since he came out, or was outed (though he preferred to look at it as coming out).  If Bram hadn’t been on the soccer team, there would have been more slurs thrown at him.  But Bram was in a place of power, a place where he was surrounded by jocks who protected him.

“Do you want me to?” Bram whispers, pressing a kiss to Simon’s hand as he looks at him through his lashes.  And his gaze has Simon melting in the passenger seat.  

“I don’t care,” he says, his voice hoarse.

And Bram’s eyes sparkle in the light of the dashboard.

The next promposal is Abby’s.  She’s not as extravagant as Garrett in any way, but it sends Nick into a mess at the lunch table.

“Where’s Abby?” he asks, glancing around and staring at Simon.  He shakes his head, taking another bite of his food.  And that’s when the music starts, Abby standing on top of a table and holding a freakin’ boombox over her head while it plays Peter Gabriel.  Instantly, the cafeteria goes silent and Nick is turning a strange shade of red as everyone divides their attention between Abby, standing on the table, and Nick.

Garrett is laughing in his seat and Leah is smiling, and Simon is holding Bram’s hand underneath the table.  

Abby doesn’t even need to say anything, and neither does Nick.  He stands up and just looks at her, and then they’re both walking towards each other and Simon can see that there’s tears in Abby’s eyes and she looks radiant.  Nick takes her in his arms and the student body screams and claps.  And Simon is grinning at the table and so is Bram, and Simon is drunk off the energy around him.  

“I can’t believe you did that!” Nick says, and Abby huffs beside him.

“You were taking too long to do it yourself,” she says, her hand on his jaw and turning his face towards her.  He’s doing his Nick Eisner eyes, and Leah meets Simon’s gaze and makes a motion like she wants to throw up.  Garrett sees and makes a sad face, totally exaggerated, and Leah does her squinty eyeroll.

Simon can feel his heart sinking slowly, even though he’s so freaking happy for Abby.  Bram is unusually silent beside him.  Simon squeezes his hand and Bram gives him a soft smile.  There’s a stiffness behind it, and Simon hates that all these promposals have made him feel like this.

“Bram—“ Simon begins, but he stops.  Bram is looking at him with his piercing stare, and Simon remembers how much he loves the colour brown.  

“It’s alright, Simon,” Bram whispers.  It’s for Simon’s ears only.

And then Simon is formulating his plan.

He asks the rest of the group to help him. “I want it to be simple,” he says.  Because that’s what Bram would like.  So they start making signs, delegating the jobs between each other.  Simon needs it to be just right.

His phone rings and it’s Bram.  He motions for Abby to turn off the blasting pop music and motions for the others to be quiet.  “Hi, babe,” Simon says, cupping his phone.  Nick laughs and Simon throws a pillow across the room at him.  Simon mouths for Nick to shut up, and Leah pokes him with a pencil in the ribs.

“What are you doing right now?” Bram asks, soft and quiet.  There’s an expectant tone to his voice, and Simon wants nothing more than to tell him.  But he can’t.

“I’m… busy.  With Nora.  But I’ll be done later.”

“Oh,” Bram breathes, and Simon can feel a shiver go up his spine.  He loathes how excited Bram can make him with just an airy breath.

“I have to go,” Simon says quietly, closing his eyes.  “I love you.”

Garrett gasps, and Leah claps her hands over his mouth to silence him, hissing for him to shut up.  

“I love you too, Simon,” Bram says, and Simon breathes out and hears the dial tone. 

“You really are the grossest couple!” Garrett half yells, a smirk on his face, and Simon rolls his eyes. Abby narrows her eyes and Leah laughs, and the sound carries throughout the room and it’s contagious, and everyone is laughing all of a sudden.  

 _Come to my house,_ Simon texts Bram.  The response is almost immediate.

_I’m on my way._

The knocking slides Simon out of his reverie and sends him racing towards the door.  Bieber is barking, jumping up towards the door handle.  Simon grabs his collar and opens the door, and there’s Bram, his cheeks red and eyes sparkling.

It’s like there’s a magnet, drawing them together.  Simon’s hands are on Bram’s chest and they’re kissing, and Simon can taste his heart in his throat and Bram’s turtleneck feels so good beneath his fingertips.  And then Bieber is jumping on Bram and they’re being pulled apart. 

“Come downstairs,” Simon breathes, and Bram looks at him with a hunger in his eyes.  Simon grabs his hand and pulls him inside, the door closing with a soft click.  The sound of Bram’s feet on the carpet leading down the stairs makes Simon’s stomach clench with anticipation.  

Everything is set up how Simon asked.  The lights are off, and Simon grabs for Bram’s hand.  Bram immediately intertwines their fingers and pulls Simon against him, until their noses are touching and Bram can drag his lips across Simon’s.  

“We can’t—“ Simon starts, his voice low as he turns his head to the ajar door.  

“Are your parents upstairs?” 

“No—“ Simon breathes against Bram’s lips, and he wants nothing more than to pull him to the couch and kiss him senseless.  “I wanted to ask you something.”

Bram freezes in Simon’s arms, and Simon presses a kiss to his neck.  “Simon, you don’t have to,” Bram says, but Simon’s peeling away from his warmth and taking a deep breath.

“Abraham Greenfeld,” Simon starts, and the door is opening and Abby and Leah are holding the sign that they made.  Bram looks like a deer in the headlights, brown eyes wide and lips slightly parted, and Simon feels nothing but love inside him.

“I know that we’ll never be like Abby and Nick, or Leah and Garrett.  But I love you, Bram, so freakin’ much.  I don’t need to be like them.  I don’t _want_ to be like them.  So I want to take you to prom.  Simon Spier and Bram Greenfeld.  Sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?”

The world has gone silent around Simon; Bram’s piercing gaze like an arrow through his heart.  “Please—“ Simon starts, reaching out for his boyfriend.

“This is awkward,” Bram says, quietly.  In a split second, Simon feels ice cold fear wash over him.  “I brought a something for you, for my own promposal.”  He reaches into his pocket and produces a small, metallic package.

Simon bites his lip, holding back his laugh as he rubs at his eyes with his sleeves.  He can’t help it, he’s laughing so hard now that tears are spilling down his cheeks and Bram is laughing too, holding up an unpackaged ringpop out towards Simon.

“I thought you would like it,” Bram says, and Simon is running into his arms and he’s kissing him.  Leah makes a whooping noise, and Garrett starts clapping, and Simon thinks his heart is about to explode in his chest.

“How is he supposed to top that?” Nick asks, and Simon starts laughing again.  Bram’s grip on him tightens and Simon is burning up.  

“Yes, yes, I love you, Simon, I’m going to prom with you,” Bram mumbles against Simon’s cheek.  

“Thank you, Blue,” he whispers, and he slides the candy ring onto his finger and grins up at his boyfriend.  

Abby swarms them, wrapping her arms around them and bouncing on the balls of her feet.  “You guys!  We’re going to prom!”  

And then they’re all hugging, Leah and Nick and Garrett and Abby and Simon and Bram.  Simon feels absolutely elated because of them.  This is happiness, he thinks to himself.  This is beautiful.

And on prom night, Bram calls him.  “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Simon says, and he knows exactly what Bram means. “I bet you look so amazing in that suit.”

Bram laughs, and even over the phone, it makes Simon sigh.  “I’ll be there soon.  My mom is coming to take pictures.  But… I’m bringing Oreos.”

“Oreos?  For prom pictures?”

“What else would we take them with?”

“Reese’s!  I thought we agreed those are far superior to sex.”

“That’s debatable,” Bram says, and Simon can almost feel his smile, how his mouth is curled up and how his smouldering eyes feel.

“Shut up.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“No, you really don’t,” Bram says.

When Bram arrives, Nora answers the door and Simon almost bolts down the stairs, but he stops himself.

“Si!  Your boyfriend’s here,” Nora says, and Simon hears muffled conversation.  As he walks down the stairs, he watches Bram’s face light up.  Bram’s holding two boutonnieres, both deep blue, and Simon grins at him.

“You look amazing,” Bram says, and Nora snorts, raising an eyebrow behind Bram’s back.  Simon sticks his tongue out at her, and she laughs.  

“Where’s your mom?”

“Where’s yours?”

“My mom is getting the camera from the car.  She wants to get all the best angles of us.”

“Of the Oreos.”

“Those are also in the car.”

Bram’s mom takes candids of them, and they wait for the rest of the group.  They pull up in a limo, and Abby leans out the window, Nick’s hands on her hips to stop her from falling out.

“You guys look so fucking good!”

Simon does his Leah-esque eyeroll, but Abby giggles.

The pictures they take together are a mix of classy and them being stupid.  Abby pulls out her polariod and takes a picture of them.  “We’re hot shit,” Garrett says, and they all laugh.

“Let’s take one with Bieber,” Leah says, and Simon’s mom lets him go, and the dog goes wild, jumping up and almost knocking Leah over.  Abby takes a picture at the exact moment.  The picture makes Garrett bend over as he laughs, and Abby slides the picture into his pocket, smiling innocently at Leah as she glares at her boyfriend.

Simon’s not sure who starts it, but they’re singing _A Night to Remember_ from High School Musical as they pull up.  Leah chews on her finger, and Garrett kisses her cheek.

“You look beautiful,” Simon hears him say, and he watches as Leah beams at him, turning to brush his lips across hers.  Abby and Nick groan, stepping out the car.  Nick immediately wraps his arm around her waist, and they walk forwards, into the crowd of students.  Leah and Garrett slide out, and now it’s only Simon and Bram left.

“I love you so much,” Simon says, pulling Bram in for a quick kiss.  Bram cups his face, breathing out.  

“I’m so lucky to have you, Simon.”  Simon takes Bram’s hand and they step out of the limo.  Bram doesn’t drop Simon’s hand, instead pulling him closer.  A few girls squeal when they see them, but mostly they’re ignored by everyone else.

“They’re staring because you look stunning,” Bram says, lips brushing against Simon’s ear.  

“Bram,” Simon groans, clutching at his jacket, and he can feel Bram’s lip curve up against his skin.  “You’re going to kill me.”

“Please don’t die tonight, Simon.  I don’t want to be that person who’s date dies.”

“Then stop being yourself,” he grumbles, pushing his glasses up his nose.  Bram grins, flashing Simon all his teeth.  Simon glares at him, but there’s no menace behind it.  They find their table, and Abby’s already gone.  Nick is sitting, watching her stuff.

“Girls, huh?” he asks, and Garrett starts laughing.  Simon and Bram take their seats, and Abby returns, her dress flowing behind her.  Leah follows after, pushing her hair out of her face.  Simon watches as Garrett and Nick immediately soften, reaching for their girlfriends.  

They talk all throughout dinner, about everything and nothing all at once.  Abby talks about college, and Leah says nothing, picking at her food until the subject changes.  Bram doesn’t say much, but Simon talks enough for the both of them.  As dinner concludes, Simon turns to Nick.

“Please tell us you’re going to dance tonight.”

Nick places his head in his hands.  “Abby said she wouldn’t talk to me if I didn’t, so I guess I’ve got to.”  Abby smiles at him, running her hand down his back.  

“We’ll ask them to play _boom boom pow_ ,” Leah says, laughing.  Nick shoots her a glare, and Leah sticks her tongue out at him.

Students flood the dance floor, and their table gets up and joins them.  Bram stands awkwardly, and Simon pulls him towards him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.  “You’ll never be able to be worse than Garrett,” he whispers, glancing over at Leah’s boyfriend and pressing his lips together to stop from laughing.  Garrett is dancing, his limbs flying everywhere as Leah watches in horror.

Bram stifles a chuckle himself, pressing his fist against his mouth.  Simon leans his head against his chest, swaying slightly.  “Simon— You know that you made my whole life better, right?”

“Huh?  Oh, yeah, you have said that before.”

“And I love you.”

“Your ringpop proved it.  Oreos may have proved it more, but…”

Bram cuts him off by pressing a kiss to Simon’s lips, and Simon gasps.  Bram cups his face in his hands and Simon grips his jacket, pulling him until they’re against each other.  Bram fits perfectly into Simon, something that he thanks whatever being created them for every night.

“Wow,” Simon whispers, his tongue sweeping across his lower lip.  Bram is smiling his soft, shy smile, his thumb caressing Simon’s cheekbone.  

“Simon…  I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Disgusting, Greenfeld,” Nick says, and Simon whirls around and stalks towards him, false anger on his face.

“Are you going to make Abby grind on you, you fucking exhibitionist?  Don’t disgust me!” 

Abby’s eyes widen just before she bursts into laughter, doubling over and wiping her eyes.  “Simon— Oh my god—“ she says, though her voice cracks. 

The song slowly bleeds into another one, as the DJ speaks over the microphone.  “Alright, we’re slowing things down.  Grab your partner and come on out to the dance floor.”

Simon rolls his eyes at how cliched the DJ is, and turns towards Bram.  “Bram, I would be honoured if you would do me the pleasure of taking this dance with me.”

“Of course,” he says, and he pulls Simon closer to his body, wrapping his arms around his waist.  Simon can feel himself blushing, and he grins, draping his arms over Bram’s neck.  Bram kisses his check, and Simon feels his breath catch in his throat.  

“I love you, Bram.  With everything I have.”

“Simon—“

“Just let me love you the most tonight, okay?  Please,” Simon says, his brow furrowing as he glares up at his boyfriend.  Bram bites his lower lip, dragging his nose across Simon’s cheek.

“Then tomorrow, I get to love you the most.”

Simon laughs.  "Tomorrow you can love me the most."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! pwease don't fwame x(
> 
> twitter: aitheriosbts  
> tumblr: antiriko


End file.
